Chemical Childhood
by minnie313
Summary: When a chemical agent is released into Cuddy's and House's bloodcells, interesting things happen… HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or any of the other characters of the serie _House MD_ otherwise, Cuddy and House would have been together before they were and more important, they would still be! Duh! And, by the way, the "de-aging stuff provoked by a chemical agent" belongs to Gosho Aoyama (_Detective Conan_), not me, just borrowing^^

**Rating:** K+/T

**Summary: **When a chemical agent is released into Cuddy's and House's bloodcells, interesting things happen… HUDDY!

**A/N:** Well, it's my first House-fiction, so please, be patient with me, BTW, House and Cuddy will probably be more than a bit OOC, I just hope it won't be too much. Aand, I know my idea is really crazy but I don't think it's crazier than having House as a vampire (and THAT's cool^^)….

…..

**Chemical Childhood  
><strong>_by minnie313_

**Chapter I:**

It was 10 am in the city of Princeton, New Jersey and Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was, for once, quiet. Which is very strange, because, as you well know, in this hospital, the one who makes the rules is Doctor Gregory House, world-renowned diagnostician and jerk extraordinaire.

Now, this man has a peculiar way of practicing medicine which inclines him to do _everything _and _anything_ to save his patients. It IS true that they are people that no one else can diagnose and so, the various diseases they could have remain untreated unless HE takes their case. Hence, it IS understandable that he would do everything he could to save them or at least, diagnose them, isn't it? The problem IS his methods border on unethical. THIS is why the board of the hospital makes the Dean of Medicine, a Doctor Lisa Cuddy, a curvaceous, clever and compassionate creature , supervise him.

It was one of those days when House had a case and his team, composed by Doctor Chase, a cute Aussie, Doctor Cameron, a thin brunette with a desire to fix every broken people, and Doctor Foreman, a quite self righteous afro-american guy, was looking for him. Or more exactly, Cameron and Chase were looking for him as House was making Dr Foreman do consults in the free clinic of the hospital.

The two ducklings were walking down the hospital hallways, desperate to find their boss for an insight on their patient's diagnosis. Indeed, they tests were inconclusive and, well, their boss WAS a world-renowned diagnostician, maybe he would have an idea. Forget they had worked for him two years and a half… But back to our story. As I said, they were looking for House. He had a lot of hiding places in the hospital: the morgue, the roof, the coma guy's room, the cafeteria, his friend's (Dr Wilson) office, for example, and even unusual places like the clinic (and he was always trying to avoid it). Wilson had no idea where he was and Cuddy, who usually had a knack for finding him had disappeared too.

After a moment, and an inconclusive search, Chase and Cameron arrived at the lab. It was one of the few places where they hadn't searched yet.

"Cameron, you really think he's here?" Chase asked.

"Well, it's one of the few places we haven't searched yet… maybe he's here?"

At this moment, they heard a child crying.

"What the Hell!" Chase said.

They entered the lab to find two children around the age of 6. A boy with amazing blue eyes and ruffled black hair and a girl with black curly hair and clear blue eyes. The one crying was the girl. She was partly hidden by the boy who was apparently apparently trying to comfort her, holding her hands and whispering her stuff. It seemed to work as, after a little while, the girl stopped crying. Chase and Cameron recovered their observation and the shock of seeing children in the lab registered.

"Children?" Chase exclamed.

"What are they doing here?" Cameron cried.

"And their clothes! Oh my God! they're House's and Cuddy's" they said in unison.

And indeed, it was their boss and their boss' boss' clothes that the children were wearing. They looked cute in those overgrown clothes but two questions stayed: who were they and where were House and Cuddy? It was Cameron who launched herself as the boy asked them suspiciously who they were and what did they want:

"Errr, I'm Doctor Cameron, this is Doctor Chase, who are you two kids?"

The little girl cocked her head to the right and answered in a little voice:

"Hi… I'm Lisa, he's Greg. Where's my Mommy?"

…

**A/N: **Soo, what do you guys think of it ? review please, they make my day! And I promise I'll try to finish THIS story^^…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know, the second one, ALREADY! yeah, it IS quite a performance for me^^ I don't know why but the story is inspiring me so far^^ So, enjoy the second chapter, I hope you'll like it! and thanks everyone for your reviews ;D (doesn't mean I have had my 'review-fix', though ;D)

**Chapter II:**

_"Hi… I'm Lisa, he's Greg. Where's my Mommy?"_

Chase and Cameron looked lost, completely. As they looked at each other you could see that at the moment, they didn't know what to do. They were in full "panic mode". Who could blame them? They had spent long hours looking for their boss and the Dean of Medicine only to find children that looked incredibly like them, in the grown up clothes of said boss and Dean.

They looked at each other, then at the children, once again. Finally, it seemed to click and like a telepathic species, they had an idea at more or less the same time. The SAME idea.

"I think we should test their DNA" Cameron whispered "this way, we would be sure that we AREN'T imagining this."

"And if they are ehm, you know, de-aged, maybe we could find what it is that made them this way and ehm, put them back to their age… if we're lucky, of course…"

"Yeah but first, DNA analysis…"

They turned again to face the children. Lisa was eying them with both curiosity and apprehension and Greg, a lot of suspicion. Lisa asked again:

"Where's my mommy?"

"Ehm, she's ehm, we don't know at the moment, she's ehm surely traveling, don't worry" Chase said uneasily, trying to appease her.

However, her eyes were watering again and Greg asked harshly and suspiciously:

"And how would you know? A minute ago, you didn't even know our names!"

Now, the thing about Greg is that he's not a happy child at home. Really, he is unhappy. Hi father treats him like crap, beats him, is on the way to annihilate the boy's self confidence , and his mother lets him. Why? Because Greg's father justifies it: he wants to make him strong and ready to face the world. His mother lets him because she doesn't want to lose her husband and she feels it is punishment for her. Now, you ask yourselves, why would Greg's mother feel she has to be punished? I'll tell you: her son is not his father's son.

So, now that you can see Greg's baggage, you probably understand that he doesn't trust easily. Hence his behavior with the two doctors. And you can probably see why it feels important to him that Lisa feels dependant on him, that she feels he is someone she can trust to help her. What an EGO BOOST!

The thing about Lisa is that while she's not easily scared, she's still a little girl and needs reassurance from her parents once in a while. Most of the time, they don't give it. And Greg seems really smart and strong. He seems to understand a bit of what's happening. That reassures her. She doesn't want him to see her as a baby but she needs him. As a sort of protector, if you want.

Now, back there, in the laboratory, Cameron and Chase looked as uneasy as possible as they were faced by the intelligence, stubbornness and protectiveness of a little 8 years-old boy. They tried to take themselves out of the trap:

"Hm, well, to know exactly who you are and to be able to tell your parents we've found you, we need to do some tests… " Cameron began. The children still looked suspicious and stayed quiet. "In order to do that, we need some of your blood…"

Lisa looked at Greg as if to say that she would do whatever he would. He looked at the girl, still somewhat teary-eyed, still somehow wanting her parents and still depending on him. Then, he looked at the two doctors who looked half hopeful, half-helpless, then back to the girl near him. He somehow understood that them wearing the grown up clothes, to that extent of precision was abnormal. Maybe it was possible that they had been grown ups and had somehow de-aged a few moments before the arrival of the two useless doctors. That would explain the clothes, the fact that they were in the lab, the look of utter surprise on the doc's faces. Not that he really believed it but it was, for him, the only logical reason. He was only following Sherlock Holmes famous words, after all… He nodded to the doctors.

Cameron bound a rubber band to Greg's arm and put the needle of her syringe in his forearm. She took two samples of blood. It stung a bit where the needle was but Greg smiled at Lisa, seemingly telling her that it didn't hurt, that she didn't have to be afraid.

Soon enough, it was Lisa's turn. She stayed brave while Cameron also took two samples of blood from her, Greg was holding her hand. It reassured her.

They called Foreman and Wilson and decided to meet them in House's conference room ten minutes from there. They didn't explain, just said they had a BIG problem. While Chase began the tests, Cameron rearranged the children's clothes. Cuddy's tank top was transformed in a dress for Lisa and Greg kept House's boxers as shorts and his t-shirt. After that, they went to the conference room. Cameron was hoping that o one would notice them and made a mental note to take the kids shopping. Actually, she was already seeing Lisa in cute little dresses with pig tails, like the cute little girl she was, and Greg in jeans and Rock t-shirts, as a very active, though cute little boy.

She was lost in thought, the children were holding hands and were quiet, silently comforting each other with their presence, blue eyes to blue eyes. Then, Wilson entered, followed, two minutes later by Foreman.

"So, where's Chase?" Foreman asked "And what's this BIG problem you were talking about?"

Cameron pushed the children in front of her.

"Oh My God!" Foreman and Wilson exclaimed together.

**A/N: **Well, well, well, an opinion anyone? Review please *kitty eyes*…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here comes my third chapter, it's not very long, but you'll discover Wilson's reaction ^^ enjoy it…

**Chapter III:**

_"So, where's Chase?" Foreman asked "And what's this BIG problem you were talking about?"_

_Cameron pushed the children in front of her._

_"Oh My God!" Foreman and Wilson exclaimed together._

Both men were so shocked they absolutely didn't know what to say. And, actually, what would you say if you saw two children looking incredibly like the Dean of Medicine and Head of Diagnostics dressed in overgrown clothes?

Having slightly recovered from the shock, Wilson asked:

"Erm, am I dreaming or are these House's and Cuddy's kids?" his voice slightly conveyed the feeling of betrayal he felt as he discovered his friends had kept this from him.

"No, not really, actually…" Cameron answered.

"My name is Cuddy" said the little girl.

Everyone turned to look at the emitter of the soft little voice. The two men looked curious and shocked, Cameron's eyes widened and Greg smirked. He was beginning to really, really like this girl. She was cute, pretty and not stupid. And what's most, she had managed to apparently shock all the grown ups in one little sentence. He definitely wanted to be her friend, especially as she seemed to want to depend on him.

"Erm… what is your first name?" Wilson asked as Foreman stood there clueless, not knowing what to do or say and wondering what the Hell were the kids wearing grown up clothes.

Greg looked at Lisa and decided to shock the grown ups more as her smiled at her:

"Her fist name's Lisa and I'm Greg, by the way, Greg House".

Wilson stared at them fixedly. Then, like a deflated balloon, he fell on the floor, unconscious.

Greg rolled his eyes and Lisa tugged on Cameron's sleeve. Cameron looked at her and bent down. Lisa whispered in her ear and asked her if the man on the floor would be ok.

"Yes, yes, don't worry…" she answered.

"You sure?" replied the little girl.

"He just fainted Lisa, he must have been shocked to learn our names…" Greg replied, a bit frustrated that he wasn't the center of her attention anymore. Lisa looked at him and smiled. He had just reassured her and she was glad he seemed to be wanting to be her friend.

Foreman splashed water on water on Wilson's face and neck and the man began to regain consciousness.

"What? Why? How?"

Cameron explained to both Foreman and Wilson Chase's and her theory that the kids were House and Cuddy but de-aged. They explained how and where they had found them. None of them really explained anything to the children about the dynamics of the relationships between all of them when all were adults.

"So, basically, Lisa and I are former grown ups?" Greg asked with curiosity.

The three adults turned to the little boy, impressed with his intelligence. Lisa was beaming at him. She found him cute, very smart, funny, kind and he was nice to her. And he had taken care of her, too. She found that she really liked him.

"We're not exactly sure about that, that's why we took samples of your blood, we should know wether you two are our bosses in a few days." Cameron said.

"So what do you propose we do now?" Wilson asked, visibly still taken aback from all the events.

"Well, obviously, we'll need to cover for them and find them some clothes…" Foreman said.

"Erm, right, erm… I'll tell the board they have both taken a 6 months leave and I'll take care of Cuddy's administrative tasks."

"Ok, I'm gonna go see how Chase is doing, then we'll share the clinic hours between us and research the reasons of their change, provided, of course that the tests are conclusive."

"And I'm gonna take the children shopping for clothes…" Cameron said to the two men before turning to Lisa and Greg "That OK with you two?"

Lisa beamed at her, obviously enjoying shopping and exited at the idea of having new clothes. Greg just nodded, he considered shopping to be torture but he would endure it because he obviously needed new clothes. Plus, Lisa liked it.

That decided, everyone departed to do their tasks…

**A/N: **Ok… so what do you think? I love to read your opinions ^^(hint hint) ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi again! Sorry for not posting before but, well… all day Thursday, I was at a friend' s and yesterday, I was sooo tired… it was like I slept all day^^' So, here comes your update! hope you like it! ;D

**Chapter IV:**

_"And I'm gonna take the children shopping for clothes…" Cameron said to the two men before turning to Lisa and Greg "That OK with you two?"_

_Lisa beamed at her, obviously enjoying shopping and exited at the idea of having new clothes. Greg just nodded, he considered shopping to be torture but he would endure it because he obviously needed new clothes. Plus, Lisa liked it._

_That decided, everyone departed to do their tasks…_

Cameron and the kids were eating a good burger with fries and milkshake. For the young woman, this moment was incredibly relaxing, compared to the morning she'd had: first the discovery that her bosses had probably been de-aged with no memory above their physical age, then, their patient had had to be released to Princeton General and then, she'd had to go shopping with the kids. All in all, this "quiet" meal was like heaven for her.

Of course, it wasn't exactly quiet, the children were babbling excitingly about animals, sweets, ice cream flavors and all kind of things, Cameron didn't really listen, she was way too tired. As she was reviewing their shopping trip in her mind, she had to smile.

First, they had bought all the _girly stuff _as Greg had said that Lisa needed for her hair and for her body hygiene. You know, the complete hair care panel: ribbons, hair rubber bands, hair bands, hair clips and a brush. She also got apple flavored shampoo and shower gel. At that time, Greg had been bored out of his mind and had been a pest to both Lisa and herself. Cameron chuckled at the idea that, even as a young boy, House couldn't help but be incredibly annoying whenever Lisa's attention wasn't focused solely on him.

Of course, after that, Cameron had made it a point to include the little boy in the fine act of buying clothes for Lisa. He actually gave good advice and helped them pick two pairs of jeans, two of shorts, a few t-shirts and blouses and skirts and dresses.

Then, when Cameron picked Lisa's underwear, she leaving them alone, but keeping an eye on them, Greg picked the very dress Lisa was wearing now: a sleeveless knee-length raspberry pink dress with tiny white flowers on it. He had told Lisa to try it on, claiming it would look pretty on her. The little had absolutely adored the dress and her bright face had convinced the saleswoman to let her wear it right away. Then, there was this moment Cameron found absolutely cute: Greg turning red as a tomato as Lisa hugged him and actually kissed him the cheek to thank him for finding her "the most beautiful dress ever"…

After the girl's clothes, it had been the shoes. Cameron had bought a pair of sneakers for each child and a pair of sandals for Lisa. The pair she was wearing now, actually…

Then, they shopped for Greg. Cameron had had the idea of Monster Trucks T-shirts (upon which Greg had immediately agreed). They also bought shorts, jeans, socks for both kids and eucalyptus shower gel and shampoo for Greg because he wanted them to "have a manly smell". Lisa was giving good advice and had apparently an uncanny ability to know what Greg would like and what would look best on him. Thus, she had chosen him sweaters and PJ's. He had, by the way, chosen hers. In the end of the morning or, should I say, around 1 pm, the kids had everything they needed as clothes and other stuff and Cameron just hoped this trip hadn't been made for nothing…

Now, she was completely exhausted but the kids weren't. Actually, they seemed to have endless energy. They were sooo excited! Cameron sighed as she bought them ice cream.

Lisa looked at Greg.

"Hey, what is your favorite movie? Mine is Mary Poppins" she said excitedly.

"Hum… "

"Come on, you MUST have one!"

"Erm… I'm more into books…"

"But you must still like movies!"

"Erm… I guess…"

"Then, you must like at least one!"

"Erm… Yes"

"Well, which one is it?"

"Erm… I erm like Peter Pan"

"Peter Pan? It's a great one! " Lisa replied with a bright smile. "Greg, do you think Cameron or the others would have Mary Poppins or Peter Pan?"

"No, I don't think so… but if you want to see Mary Poppins, I've got an idea…" Greg said.

Lisa looked at Cameron with kitty eyes and asked her cutely:

"Dr Cameron, please, could we have a few movies to watch?"

Greg smirked. He knew his friend would be able to make Cameron do whatever it was she wanted as long she made her "kitty eyes". And, as he had predicted, the young woman caved right away. So, they went to the movie store. Lisa got _Mary Poppins_, Greg got _Peter Pan_ and they both, then, chose two other movies: _The 101 Dalmatians _and _The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men._

Then, they returned to the hospital. Cameron needed the other three to pay her back their part of the kids' stuff and it had to be decided where they should stay…

**A/N: **Soo, what did you think of it? not too disappointing ? review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi! It's me again! ;D Sooo, here comes the fifth chapter of this "cute" ;D adventure, the focus is back on our two little heroes, I hope you'll enjoy it, here comes… ^^

**Chapter V:**

_Then, they returned to the hospital. Cameron needed the other three to pay her back their part of the kids' stuff and it had to be decided where they should stay…_

It was now past 10 pm and Wilson was returning to his bedroom, relieved that the evening was over. Not that he didn't found the two kids cute or great, but they had so much energy that he was completely exhausted.

Indeed, it had been his house that had been deemed the most appropriate for them to move in for the time being. It had also been decided that as long as they were little children, they would go to the kindergarten nearest to the hospital. They had already been enrolled there under the names Lisa Carter and Gregory Hanton.

The children were sleeping on the couch in some sort of a makeshift bed and, by now, Wilson was more than probably asleep too. Lisa was curled up against Greg and he was holding her protectively, an arm round her waist and one around her neck.

Had you been around to witness their entire evening, you would certainly have found them extremely cute. Indeed, after a most quiet dinner, Wilson, Lisa and Greg had watched _Mary Poppins_. Wilson had kept a little smirk the whole evening, Greg had enjoyed himself thoroughly and Lisa, Lisa had been the most enthusiastic. It was quite normal, after all, she absolutely loved this movie.

Greg's enjoyment hadn't, however, come from the movie. What had had him in such a merry state was Lisa. Or rather Lisa's actions during the movie. Indeed, for each song, Lisa got up from her place next to the 8 years-old boy on the couch and sang in tune. She even danced. To Wilson but especially Greg, she was awfully cute but a bit ridiculous, the good kind of ridiculous, the one that makes you laugh just from happiness. And Greg laughed. More than he had done in years. To that, she pouted. She looked just as cute and he chuckled as he put her back on the couch. After all the excitement had quieted down, the children had quickly fallen asleep on the couch and Wilson had covered them with a blanket.

Lisa was now wiggling a bit to get closer to the source of warmth that was Greg but he pushed her away and she jerked awake, feeling the loss of his comforting warmth. She heard him mumble in his sleep as he was trashing from side to side.

"Dad, please, don't hurt me"

Even though she was young, she understood what it meant. His Daddy was a bad guy and he hurt him. Her eyes filled themselves with tears. She was hurting for her "new" friend and she began to try waking him by shaking him. But Greg kept trashing in the makeshift bed and crying out to his father to stop hitting him. Lisa began to shake him harder, all the while whispering him that it was just a nightmare, "to please, please wake up", that his father wasn't there.

He finally jerked awake. Being on his side, she was nearly thrown off the couch.

"Li-Lisa?"

"Greg, you okay? You had a nightmare and…"

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"But…"

"Listen, I-I've nightmares often, OK?"

"Cuz of your Dad?"

"You… heard? It was erm only a memory, sometimes he punishes me but erm I… always deserve it…" Greg smiled weakly, ashamed.

"What?"

"Listen, it's nothing, OK? Plus, I won't see him again for a long time as they don't want us to see our parents."

"I'm glad!"

"But what about you pa…"

"I'm glad cuz you won't have to see him again! I don't want you to see him anymore! Not ever!"

"…"

Greg couldn't say anything. She wasn't as smart as he was but she had still picked up something about his father. For a 6 years-old kid, she sure was smart. She had understood right away… He was ashamed of that fact, he should have hidden it better. But now, she knew, she would pity him, she would…

As if sensing his thoughts, Lisa climbed on top of him.

"Greg? You're my friend. You're the bestest guy in the whole world! And I like you!" She whispered urgently as she hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

She_ liked_ him?

He looked at her, surprised. From the rare glimpses he could see of her light blue eyes, the light that shone there wasn't expressing pity. All he could see at the moment was pure unalterated affection like children only can give you.

"I like you too, Lise" He whispered back.


End file.
